Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Biography Vanellope von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as “The Glitch,” Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer’s spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: the other racers don’t want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." Personality Vanellope is a mischievous 9-year old racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. She is determined to race, but the denizens of her game won't let her because they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. After years of being bullied by the other racers, she develops a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue, but under her hard shell, she has a sweet heart. In the end of the film, it is revealed that King Candy altered her coding and caused her to be a glitch. King Candy erased everyone's memory so no one would remember Vanellope as the princess of Sugar Rush. When Vanellope is revealed to be the princess of Sugar Rush, she turns down the position in favor of being president. She is now happy because the racers treat her with respect. Interactions Wreck-it Ralph When Vanellope first meets Wreck-it Ralph, they start off on the wrong foot as Vanellope steals Ralph's medal earned from Hero's Duty and promises to return it if he helps her win a race. Ralph is obviously peeved by the request, as he wants to continue his game hopping quest, but does it anyway for the hardship of the medal and they have to start over. Vanellope and Ralph really didn't like each other when they first met. They were both the annoyance to one another as things failed between the two. However, Ralph soon learns that Vanellope is much like him as she yearns to play as a racer in her own game, but lives a hard life due to her glitch. Realizing she needs a restart on life like he does, they start over as acquaintinces to finish her go-cart dream. Taffyta Muttonfudge At first Taffyta has a really bad attitude to Vanellope and didn't respect Vanellope since she was a glitch. At the end, Taffyta learned to respect Vanellope and became Vanellope's friend, along with the other racers. Memorable Quotes :"You're not from here, are you?" :"I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called "Hero's Doody!" :"I've just got pixelexia, okay?" :"Are you a hobo?" :"Why are your hands so freakishly big?" :"What's that? Didn't hear ya. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb!" :"To everyone who was mean to be me they shall be....executed." :"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and I wasn't even supposed to exist. Whaddaya expect?" :"Ralph my man, my main man!" :"I told you, racing's in my code!" Clips Images Vanellope-von-Schweetz.jpg VanellopeVonSchweets.jpg 13.0 089.0013 RGB.jpg Vanellope Development.jpg vannelope.jpg the glitch.gif|Vanellope's Glitch (Click to see .gif animation.) vanelope.jpg vavosh.jpg Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope's princess form. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Racers